


You Don’t Have To Change

by BlueCoke



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoke/pseuds/BlueCoke
Summary: James visits Louis in the piano room and they bond over a hidden talent.





	You Don’t Have To Change

    It was a lonely night at the school. Bitter winter winds raked Louis’s body. Everything was so cold since the boat incident. Seeing his friends getting kidnapped, finding Minnie, killing that woman. And after the boat exploded...Louis shuddered just thinking about the hell that Clementine went through to save everyone.

Especially Violet.

It had only been a little over a month, but no one would ever forget. He’d nearly lost Vi...and Clem. A knock at the door of the music room interrupted his thoughts. “M-may I come in?” Asked James. James was the newest arrival to the school. He had saved Clementine and AJ from Lily, and also used his walkers to help the kids sneak onto the boat. He was cute and quiet, and Louis would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he had begun to crush on the boy over the past couple of weeks. “Be my guest.” Louis quipped, flashing his best grin. James slowly approached the piano bench and sat on it. “Listen...I want to thank you people for...being so kind...I don’t think I’ve ever been accepted by people the way you guys do. Most people see me as...different or call me a freak, you didn’t. You took me in, gave me a home. I-I’m very thankful.” The boy confessed. Louis was both flattered and stunned by James’s openness. James wondered if he was being too forward and suddenly felt bad. “Oh uhm, glad to be of service.” Louis replied before resuming his piano playing. “I recognize that song.” James said. “Really? It’s one of my favorites.” Louis responded. James closed his eyes and let his mind focus on the music. He hadn’t heard someone play the piano this well since...since Charlie. James took a deep breath and started singing.

_I’ve walked and walked_

_Like a zombie in the night_

_You came_

_And you brought me back to life_

_I tried so hard_

_To become the one you need_

_But now you think that you’re not enough for me_

    Louis stopped playing. He was in awe of James’s voice. It was simply silvery and angelic, he’d never heard anything like it before. Louis stared incredulously at the boy across from him. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-to interrupt.” James stammered nervously while getting up from the bench and walking towards the door.

    “Dude! How come you never told me you had such a great voice!?!” James was surprised by this response. He had only ever sung with Charlie and never thought anything of his own voice. “You...like it?” He asked in disbelief. “Of all the people still alive right now, you’re probably the best.” Louis beamed. “Come on, it’d be a shame to finish the song without you after that performance.” James smiled and sat down at the bench once more. Louis cleared his throat and began playing. They looked each other in the eyes and James resumed his singing.

_You don’t have to change for me_

_I love you just the way you are_

_I’d rather change the sun and the moon_

_Or see December snow in June_

     Louis deftly played the short remainder of the song and ended it with a little flourish and a giggle. James couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long while since he’d had a genuinely peaceful experience with another human.  The two boys locked eyes and slowly inched toward one another. Their little moment was cut short by AJ running into the music room and hugging Louis. “Hey little dude. Another nightmare?” AJ nodded. “I’m sorry man.You can sleep in my room tonight if you need to, okay?” AJ nodded again and wiped tears away from his eyes. Louis turned to James and said “I’m gonna take him to bed. This was...really nice. Thank you for being here with me. Feel free to bring that sweet voice in here anytime you want.” James turned away to hide his wide smile and blushing cheeks. “S-sure...I l-like you too.” He stammered. Louis scooped AJ up into his arms and started singing a lullaby, which echoed in the halls as they left.

    James was left alone at the piano. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. He was accepted, he was understood, and he didn’t have to hurt people to earn his keep. He was able to be himself, to be human. He didn’t understand how Louis was able to keep his humanity throughout all of this. He’d developed a crush on the freckled boy, and he sensed that the feeling was returned. Maybe this was the start of something new and wonderful. James grinned thinking about it.

Yeah, that would be nice.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It’s been a long time since I’ve written stories, but i plan to start writing a lot more from now on. Especially for Louis, he’s a sweetie  
> Song is “You Don’t Have To Change” by Kool & The Gang


End file.
